


Twisted Games

by ScribbleWillow (Soul_in_the_Starlight)



Series: Dark Shines [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_in_the_Starlight/pseuds/ScribbleWillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna's descent in to madness continues....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Games

There's never a part of him that doesn't ache with desire for her or from her abuse. Every day he remembers the shining brilliance and vows to restore it, until her consuming darkness suffocates him again. Sometimes literally.

It had been glorious at first, his mind inside her, enmeshed in her humanity, blazing a golden trail around the universe. But she was human, and vulnerable not only to the genius, but to the madness coiled deep within.

It was when she lost her mercy that he knew. When she stood with him watching a planet die and shed no tears. That's when he knew she was losing. That's when he began to want her. The day her humanity began to die.

All the hate, all the rage and revenge that he'd kept at bay, it had proved too much for her fragile sensibilities. It had eaten her up slowly, eroding her morals and her conscience. He could have stopped it, he'd seen the signs. But the thing she was becoming held too much fascination for his mind and for his body.

She had led him a cruel dance, merciless taunting, promising her all and then reneging with vicious delight, even as he begged and pleaded, his complete humiliation the only sacrifice that brought  about her measured surrender.

Gradually he was losing himself in her uncontrolled fury. No atrocity too great in exchange for her touch.

Even now, as she rode him, her fury at his reluctance to obey marked in bruises across his freckled body, he couldn't bring himself to resent her. She was wild, untamable, the birth pangs of creation burning in her eyes as her soul unravelled around his desperate hardness. This was his reward for capitulation, for satisfying her whim, for destroying an entire system of innocents just because it pleased her. 

Oh he had refused at first, pleading for them, trying in vain to appeal to any vestiges of decency within her. But her wrath had been severe, the beating savage, and it was with bruised and bloodied, trembling fingers, that he had returned them to the dust of the cosmos.

She had kissed him then, her lips so sweet, so tender as they parted on his, tasting the blood. Her fingers gentle, delicate, soothing on the bruised and battered skin. She had led him to her room, a shrine to possession, guiding him down on to the bed. She had removed his torn, stained clothing, kissing away the tears that spilled on to cuts.

And still he was hard for her, painfully so. He lay there, screaming inside his head, with pain, frustration, despair. He had learned the brutal way not to show his discomfort.

Her mouth had found him, teeth grazing, coaxing further engorgement that burned in his mind. Then this creature of soft white limbs and succulent cherry-tipped breasts had  straddled him, covering his mouth at first, burying his face in her dripping folds as he drank communion from the chalice of her power.

Then she was on him, impaling herself, carving her ownership in the flesh across his hearts. Harder and faster, as he lay obediently beneath her, arms spread out , forbidden to touch, only to be taken. His eyes met hers, as was her decree, that he witnessed the darkness that crossed the clear blue as her climax sucked the seed from him, and she laughed as his tears blurred the pools of chocolate that once had gazed upon her with adoration, and now looked at her in fear.


End file.
